49 DAYS MISSION
by JYHye138
Summary: 49 hari waktu sehun untuk melindungi Chanyeol dari godaan Baekhyun, mampukan Sehun menjalankan misinya? /CHANHUN /YAOI/ BL (REPUBLISH CHAPTER 2)
1. Chapter 00

**Tittle: 49 Days Mission**

 **Summary: 49 hari waktu sehun untuk melindungi Chanyeol dari godaan Baekhyun, mampukan Sehun menjalankan misinya**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol**  
 **Oh Sehun**  
 **Ahn Jaehyun**

 **Other Cast:**

 **SM Town**

 **Cameo:**

 **Kim JongIn**  
 **NCT U**

 **Warning: boysLove , Chanhun , Uke Sehun.**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

 **DILARANG KERAS MEMPLAGIAT FF INI, JIKA INGIN COPY BISA IZIN KE PENULIS**

 **Oleh : mikinionjy6113 a.k.a Jy**

 **Ff ini terinspirasi dari Peran Kim Saeron di Hi School Love On dan Nam Gyuri di 49Days.**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **CAST AKAN BERTAMBAH DAN BERKURANG DISETIAP CHAPTERNYA**

 **CHAPTER 00**

"Tuhan menciptakan 2 dunia, Dunia Nyata dan Dunia Ghaib, Dunia Nyata berisikan Para Manusia dan mahluk hidup lainnya sementara Dunia Ghaib, berisikan Iblis dan Malaikat, Dimana Iblis bertugas menggoda manusia agar terjerumus ke suatu hal yang jahat, sementara Malaikat bertugas melindungi Manusia dari para Iblis, sejauh ini belum ada yang bisa memastikan keberadaan Iblis dan Malaikat itu sendiri, tapi di berbagai Kitab mereka memang Ada", Seorang guru tua berkepala botak tampak Menjelaskan sesuatu di sebuah ruang kelas, para siswa di kelas tersebut nampak mengantuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari guru tersebut.

Tak terlihat memang, tapi di samping semua siswa ada Sosok berjubah hitam yang diselingi Aura kegelapan yang sedang membisikan lullaby di telinga kiri mereka. Semua siswa nampak mulai merebahkan kepala mereka di meja dan memejamkan mata mereka.

.

.  
.

Masih dilokasi yang sama, tapi kini beralih ke Atap sekolah, nampak 2 orang siswa sedang bermain baku hantam, sosok berkulit kecoklatan nampak tersenyum bangga melihat lawannya sudah tak berdaya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

Masih belum puas, Si kulit kecokelatan nampak meraih kerah baju sosok bermata besar, masih dengan tatapan sombongnya, Si kulit kecokelatan memandang si mata besar.

"Kau mau sok keren di depan Kyungsoo hm? Asal kau tau Park Chanyeol! Kyungsoo itu hanya milikku! Tak ada yang boleh menyentuhnya, termasuk dirimu".

BUAGH!, si mata besar nampak tersungkur sambil memegangi perutnya yang perih. Si Kulit kecokelatan nampak tersenyum menang dan menginjak Dada si Mata besar, membuat Si mata besar terbatuk dan merasa nafasnya makin sesak saja.

"Kim... Jonghhhh.. inhhh", Si mata besar nampak memegang kaki Si kulit kecokelatan, berusaha menyingkirkan kaki itu dari dadanya.

 _'Bunuh dia Kim JongIn... bunuh saja dia... jika Ia tak ada didunia ini, kau akan menjadi yang terpopuler di sekolah, dan pria bernama Kyungsoo itu, tak akan melirik orang lain selain dirimu', Sosok berjubah hitam nampak duduk tenang dibahu JongIn dan terdengar bisikan tak manusiawi dari bibir mungil sosok itu._

Si Kulit Kecokelatan menyingkirkan kakinya dari dada Si mata Besar dan menarik si mata besar yang sudah nampak mulai kehilangan kesadarannya ke pinggiran atap.

"Kau sudah merebut segalanya dariku, Kau harus mati sekarang juga ditanganku Park Chanyeol".

.

.  
.

Teriakan riuh terdengar di sebuah studio salah satu stasiun Televisi, di atas panggung ada 6 orang pria sedang menari dan bernyanyi dengan semangat, seluruh penonton mengeluh-eluhkan nama mereka, tunggu ada sosok bersinar ditengah penonton, sosok dengan setelan Jas putih yang rapi, Mahluk itu menari mengikuti alunan musik yang ada dipanggung. 

**Klatak klatak klatak.**

Mahluk bersinar itu menghentikan Acara menarinya dan sedikit menggerutu melihat buku yang ada ditangannya.

"Siapa gerangan manusia menyebalkan yang mati di tengah kesenanganku Hah?".

 **Klatak klatak klatak**

buku di tangan mahluk itu Bergoyang sedemikian rupa sebelum akhirnya terbuka dan memunculkan sinar menyilaukan. Muncul gambar seorang pria berseragam SMA dan Nama Park Chanyeol di buku itu.

 _"Siapapun Kau maafkan Aku, Karena terpaksa Aku akan menjemputmu semoga kematianmu mudah ya"._

Sling~~~

Mahluk bersinar itu telah sampai di Atap gedung sekolah, dimana Si kulit kecokelatan dan Si mata besar bertengkar. Posisi mereka sangat menakutkan, Si kulit Kecokelatan nampak mendesak si mata Lebar ke sudut atap sekolah yang tidak diberi pengaman.

 _"Pantas saja Ada Anak Iblis disini, tentu akan terjadi kematian yang mengerikan",_ Sosok bersinar tadi memandang sosok berjubah hitam yang dengan seenaknya duduk di bahu Siswa berkulit kecokelatan.

Sosok berjubah hitam itu menghilang dan muncul lagi tepat dihadapan si Mahluk bersinar, _"Aku baik kan? Aku memberimu pekerjaan"._

 _"Ya ya ya... menyingkirlah dan Biarkan Aku menjalankan tugasku"_ , Si mahluk bersinar nampak beringsut maju, mendekati 2 siswa bodoh yang bertengkar di atas atap dan merutuki kebodohan salah satu dari mereka yang terayu oleh bisikan Iblis.

"Kau harus mati Park Chanyeol", Si Kulit kecokelatan mendorong si mata besar, membuat si mata Besar terkejut dan berpegangan pada seragam yang dikenakan si Kulit kecokelatan. Membuat si Kulit Kecokelatan ikut terjatuh. Mahluk bersinar yang melihat kejadian itu segera mengulurkan tangannya, yang mati adalah salah satu diantara mereka, bukan keduanya.

BRUAKKK! 

Si Mahluk bersinar berhasil menarik salah satu dari mereka, dan satu lagi sudah terbaring dengan posisi janggal di bawah sana dan darah keluar dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Si mahluk bersinar nampak terpejam dan diatasnya ada sosok babak belur yang berhasil Ia tarik tadi, Mereka sama-sama terpejam.

Disamping mereka terpejam, buku bersinar yang menunjukkan gambar Park Chanyeol kini beralih menunjukkan gambar Kim JongIn, dan buku itu menghilang dalam sekejap.

Perlahan Sinar dari tubuh sosok bersetelan jas putih itu meredup dan muncul kalung berbandul sayap di leher putihnya.

.

.

.  
.

 **To be Continue...**

 **Haiii disini JY, ini adalah Fanfiction Kolaborasi antara mikinionjy6113 a.k.a JY dan hanhyewon357 a.k.a Hye.**  
 **Gimana-gimana? Fanficnya gimana? Yang mau Kritik, Yang mau ngasih Saran atau mau Bash boleh kok, tinggal tulis di kolom review hehehe.**  
 **Ini baru prolog loh jadi wajib review ya.**


	2. Chapter 01

Tittle: 49 Days Mission

Summary: 49 hari waktu sehun untuk melindungi Chanyeol dari godaan Baekhyun, mampukah Sehun menjalankan misinya?

Main Cast:

Park Chanyeol

Oh Sehun

Ahn Jaehyun

Other Cast:

SM Town

Cameo:

Kim JongIn

NCT U

Warning: BoysLove, Chanhun, Uke! Sehun.

Genre: Romance, Fantasy

DILARANG KERAS MEMPLAGIAT FF INI, JIKA

INGIN COPY BISA IZIN KE PENULIS

Oleh : hanhyewon357 a.k.a Hye

Ff ini terinspirasi dari Peran Kim Saeron di

Hi School Love On dan Nam Gyuri di

49Days.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CAST AKAN BERTAMBAH DAN BERKURANG

DISETIAP CHAPTERNYA

CHAPTER 01

 **...**

Teriakan riuh memenuhi salah satu stasiun televisi terkemuka di Seoul. Ruangan itu sangat ramai, penontonnya saling berdesak-desakan. Tapi tidak dengan sosok bersinar yang berada diruangan itu, dia mempunyai tempat yang sangat pas untuk menonton acara itu.

Enam orang remaja pria baru saja memasuki ruangan itu dan langsung disambut dengan teriakan fans-fans mereka. Sosok bersinar itu tidak bersuara, dia sedang memperhatikan wajah-wajah idol remaja itu. Mungkin kalau sosok bersinar itu manusia, usia mereka mungkin sama. Ah tidak-tidak, sosok itu mungkin akan menjadi maknae di grup itu.

Sosok bersinar itu berdiri di hadapan salah satu dari ke enam anggota boygrup itu. Nama boygrup itu NCT U, anak asuhan SM Entertainment.

Sosok itu memperhatian salah satu member dari dekat. _"Wah matanya lucu hihihi seperti mata mama. Hidungnya kecil dan ooh dia malu-malu, padahal dia yang paling tua diantara mereka."_ Sosok bersinar itu berceloteh sendiri, sesekali berkedip lucu. Sangat mengemaskan.

Sling~~~

Munculnya sesosok makhluk bersinar dihadapan sosok makhluk bersinar yang pertama.

 _"Angel."_ Panggil sesosok makhluk bersinar seperti yang pertama tadi. Sosok itu lebih tinggi darinya, berpakaian formal dengan sebuah buku tebal di tangan kirinya.

 _"Huwaaa... Master Ahn."_ Kaget si sosok bersinar. Ah bagaimana kalau kita memanggilnya **'Angel'** saja.

 _"Sedang apa kau disini? Kenapa tidak menjalani tugasmu?"_ Tanya sosok bersinar yang tinggi. Kita panggil saja **'Master Ahn'**.

 _"Aah... Aku lelah Master. Kau tahu? Pagi ini aku sudah menjemput tujuh jiwa dan salah satu diantara mereka sangat nakal. Dia tidak mau mengikutiku, katanya ingin disini saja. Dia ingin melihat siapa saja yang menangis dihari pemakamannya nanti, baru setelah itu dia mau ikut denganku."_ Keluh Angel.

Master Ahn tenang-tenang saja mendengar keluhan si Angel itu.

Angel bergeser sedikit agar bisa melihat NCT. Perhatian Angel kembali teralih ke boygrup tadi. Mereka berenam sedang bernyanyi dan menari. Dan Angel mengikutinya.

 _"Coba di Istana ada seperti ini, aku pasti akan ikut mendaftar."_ Kata Angel bersemangat mengikuti lagu boygrup itu.

Pletak.

 _"Aah sakit Master."_ Tangan putihnya mengusap kepalanya yang dijitak oleh Master Ahn.

 _"Cukup senang-senangnya Angel, kerjakan tugasmu sekarang. Bukumu bersinar."_

 _"Tidak mau. Master saja yang menjemputnya, aku masih mau disini."_

Masker Ahn menatap Angel datar, yang ditatap tenang-tenang saja. Malahan sedang menari mengikuti gerakan boygrup itu.

 _"Kemarikan bukumu."_ Pinta Master Ahn. Angel langsung menyerahkannya tanpa bertanya apa-apa.

 _"Taeil hyung ayo aegyo lagi, aah dia sangat imut. Bagaimana kalau aku menculiknya nanti."_ Celoteh Angel.

Master Ahn terlihat sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan buku Angel.

 _"Ini."_ Master Ahn mengembalikan buku Angel dan Angel menerima dengan senang hati.

 _"Jika bukumu bersinar lagi, kau harus menjemputnya. Jika tidak, aku akan menghukummu."_ Ujar Master Ahn. Angel mengangguk semangat dan dengan kekuatan eyesmilenya, Masker Ahn tersenyum tipis kemudian menghilang.

 _"Master, aku menyayangimu. Terima kasih."_ Teriak Angel.

 _"Menyayangiku ya?"_ Gumam Masker Ahn diantara kerumukan manusia-manusia itu. Dan akhirnya dia menghilang sempurna.

 **.**

Diatas gedung sebuah sekolah terlihat sedang terjadi perkelahian antara dua orang siswa, ditemani sesosok bersinar gelap dengan setelan jubah hitam dan tudung kepala. Sosok itu sedang menggoda salah diantara remaja itu.

 **...**

Angel mengikuti alunan musik dan menari, sesekali ia bernyanyi.

 **Klatak klatak klatak.**

Angel menghentikan acara menarinya dan sedikit menggerutu melihat buku yang ada ditangannya.

 _"Siapa gerangan manusia menyebalkan yang_

 _mati di tengah kesenanganku Hah?"_

 **Klatak klatak klatak.**

Buku di tangannya bergoyang sedemikian rupa sebelum akhirnya angel membukanya dan muncullah sinar menyilaukan dari dalam buku tersebut. Kemudian muncul gambar seorang pria berseragam SMA bernama Park Chanyeol dalam buku itu. Buku kematian namanya.

 _"Siapapun kau maafkan aku, karena terpaksa aku akan menjemputmu semoga kematianmu mudah ya."_

Sling~~~

Dalam sekejap Angel telah sampai di atap gedung sekolah, dimana Si kulit kecokelatan dan Si mata besar bertengkar. Posisi mereka sangat menakutkan, Si kulit kecokelatan nampak mendesak si mata besar ke sudut atap sekolah yang tidak diberi pengaman.

 _"Pantas saja ada anak iblis disini, tentu akan_

 _terjadi kematian yang mengerikan"_ Angel memandang sosok berjubah hitam yang dengan seenaknya duduk di bahu siswa berkulit kecokelatan.

Sosok berjubah hitam itu menghilang dan

muncul lagi tepat dihadapan Angel. _"Aku baik kan? Aku memberimu pekerjaan."_

 _"Ya ya ya... menyingkirlah dan biarkan aku_

 _menjalankan tugasku."_ Angel nampak beringsut maju, mendekati dua siswa bodoh yang bertengkar di atas atap dan merutuki kebodohan salah satu dari mereka yang terayu oleh bisikan Iblis.

"Kau harus mati Park Chanyeol." Si kulit

kecokelatan mendorong si mata besar, membuat si mata Besar terkejut dan berpegangan pada seragam yang dikenakan si kulit kecokelatan. Membuat si kulit kecokelatan ikut terjatuh.

Angel yang melihat kejadian itu segera mengulurkan tangannya, yang mati adalah salah satu diantara mereka, bukan keduanya.

BRUAKKK!

Angel berhasil menarik salah satu dari mereka dan satu lagi sudah terbaring dengan posisi janggal di bawah sana dan darah keluar dari beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Angel nampak terpejam dan diatasnya ada sosok babak belur yang berhasil Ia tarik tadi. Mereka sama-sama terpejam. Disamping mereka terpejam, buku kematian itu bersinar yang awal menunjukkan gambar Park Chanyeol kini beralih menunjukkan gambar Kim Jongin dan buku itu menghilang dalam sekejap.

Perlahan sinar dari tubuh Angel meredup dan muncul kalung berbandul sayap di leher putihnya. Jika kalian memperhatian kalung itu baik-baik, sayap dari bandul itu berwarna merah darah.

Orang-orang disekitar tempat kejadian itu lari berkumpul dan melihat tiga orang manusia dengan posisi berbeda.

 _"Kenapa kau melakukan kesalahan yang fatal Angel?"_ Gumam Master Ahn. Dia menatap sedih ke arah Angel yang kini telah berubah menjadi manusia. Disamping Master Ahn ada jiwa Kim Jongin yang baru saja ia jemput. Dan mereka pun menghilang.

 _"Angel bodoh!"_ Umpat sosok bersinar gelap. Ia iblis yang menggoda Kim Jongin tadi.

Apa yang Angel lakukan, itu semua telah menjadi awal mula takdirnya di bumi dan secara tidak sengaja ia telah merubah takdir Park Chanyeol. Namja yang ia selamatkan dari takdir kematiannya.

 **.**

"Enghh..." Lenguh Angel. Perlahan kedua matanya terbuka dan objek pertama yang ditangkap oleh matanya adalah seorang remaja pria yang tampan, bermata besar, hidung yang mancung, bibir bawahnya sedikit tebal namun sexy dan sepasang telinga yang lucu. Seperti telinga elf, teman Angel di Istana. Di wajah remaja itu terlihat beberapa luka yang sudah diobati, bagian dahinya di perban.

Angel menggedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk memperjelas penglihatannya. Remaja itu menatapnya. _'Bagaimana bisa? Aku kan tidak bisa terlihat oleh manusia?'_

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya remaja pria itu.

Kening Angel berkerut lucu. "K-kau bisa melihatku?" Bukannya menjawab, Angel malah balik bertanya.

Remaja itu terkekeh pelan. "Pertanyaan yang aneh. Tentu saja aku bisa melihatmu. Kau tidak apa-apa?" Remaja itu memperhatikan gerak-gerik Angel.

Remaja berkulit putih yang berada dihadapannya ini sedikit aneh, seperti orang linglung dengan pertanyaan yang aneh. _'Apa karena menolongku dia jadi lupa ingatan?'_

Angel menutup kedua matanya. _'Mama, Master Ahn tolong aku. Huweee... Kenapa dia bisa melihatku? Ah, apa dia sudah mati? Ah iya, yang bisa melihatku kan hanya jiwa-jiwa yang sudah mati saja.'_

Remaja yang menunggui Angel itu menyerngit. "Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kepalamu sakit? Tunggu disini, akan ku panggilkan dokter." Ujar remaja bertelinga elf itu. Ia langsung berlari memanggil dokter.

 _'Dokter itu apa? Aku mau mama dan Master Ahn saja. Huweee...'_ Angel menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Disudut ruangan itu ada sesosok makhluk bersinar yang memandangnya sedih. Perlahan sosok itu menghilang entah kemana/?.

 **.**

Setelah dokter datang memeriksa keadaan Angel, dokter menyimpulkan jika Angel terkena amnesia karena ia tidak ingat apapun. _'Tentu saja, aku kan malaikat bukan manusia. Jadi mana aku tahu tentang manusia.'_

Dokter sudah mengijinkannya pulang maka remaja yang menunggui dirumah sakit mengajaknya pulang. Oh ya, nama remaja itu Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah orang yang Angel selamatkan dan karena kejadian itu Angel mengorbankan sayap dan tahtanya.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya Chanyeol. Mereka sudah berada di dalam apartement Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu. A-aku lupa." Jawab Angel. Ia memainkan jari jemarinya dengan perasaan gelisah. _'Bagaimana ini? Aku telah berbohong, artinya aku telah melakukan dosa. Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku. Master Ahn tolong aku, ku mohon.'_

Chanyeol sedari tadi memperhatikan gerak-gerik Angel. "Ah, kau pasti lelah. Ayo istirahat, maaf jika aku membuatmu tidak nyaman."

Angel mengangguk patuh dan Chanyeol mengantarnya ke kamar tamu tepat disebelah kamarnya.

"Mulai sekarang ini adalah kamarmu, masuklah dan anggap saja kamar sendiri. Semoga kau suka, aku permisi dulu. Besok aku harus sekolah, jadi aku harus tidur sekarang. Selamat malam." Kata Chanyeol tergesa-gesa. Entahlah, ia gugup atau bagaimana/?.

Angel memasuki kamar barunya dan duduk ditepian ranjang sambil memandang keluar jendela. Kamar ini cukup nyaman untuk ditempati, Angel tersenyum tipis. Manusia yang ia tolong ternyata baik, tidak sia-sia ia menolongnya kemarin.

Sling~~~

Muncullah sosok makhluk bersinar disamping Angel dan itu sukses membuatnya terlonjak kaget.

"Master Ahn." Bisik Angel.

 **"Kau bisa melihatku?"** Tanya Master Ahn dan Angel mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

 **"Baguslah! Aku akan menjelaskan peraturan selama kau menjadi manusia."**

"Master, aku ingin pulang."

 **"Kau tidak bisa pulang."**

"Kenapa?"

 **"Karena sayapmu hilang sewaktu menyelamat manusia itu dan jika kau ingin kembali maka kau harus menjalankan misi."**

"Misi? Misi apa Master?"

 **"Lindungi manusia yang kau selamatkan itu. Jika dia melakukan kesalahan maka dua bulu sayapmu akan hilang dan jika dia melakukan kebaikan maka bulu sayapmu yang hilang akan tumbuh kembali. Perhatikan kalung yang kau pakai."** Angel memperhatikan kalung berbandul sayap yang berwarna merah darah.

 **"Kalung itu adalah pengganti sayapmu yang hilang, kau harus menjaganya dan tidak boleh kau lepas. Warna merah darahnya akan pudar jika bulu sayapmu hilang dan akan kembali berwarna jika bulu sayapmu tumbuh. Dan yang paling penting, jangan beritahu siapa dirimu sebenarnya. Jika manusia mengetahui tentang jati dirimu maka kalung itu akan bersinar dan kau akan merasa kesakitan. Mengerti?"** Jelas Master Ahn.

"Aku mengerti Master. Tapi bagaimana caranya aku melindungi dia? Aku tidak tahu kapan ia akan melakukan kesalahan dan kebaikan. Aku harus bagaimana?"

Master Ahn mengelus rambut halus Angel, namun tidak bisa. Ia tersenyum tipis. **"Kesalahannya adalah mendekati dan tergoda oleh iblis dan kebaikannya adalah menjauh darinya."**

"Bagaimana aku bisa bisa melindunginya jika aku tidak punya kekuatanku yang dulu. Aku tidak tahu yang mana iblis dan yang mana manusia. Tolong aku Master."

 **"Kau bisa Angel. Ah dan satu lagi, waktumu disini hanya empat puluh sembilan hari, selesaikan misimu dengan baik dan kembalilah. Aku menunggumu."**

 _'Hanya empat puluh sembilan hari?'_ Angel menggenggam bandul kalungnya.

"K-kenapa hanya empat puluh sembilan hari? Itu sangat singkat. Bagaimana jika selama itu aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan misiku? Bagaimana jika bulu sayapku semuanya hilang? Bagaimana jika aku- j-jika aku-" Angel menunduk dan menangis. Master Ahn ingin memeluknya namun tidak bisa, status mereka berbeda sekarang.

 **"Hei tidak usah menangis. Aku yakin kau pasti bisa, aku akan membantumu jika aku bisa. Dan misimu dimulai seminggu dari sekarang."** Angel mengangguk lalu menghapus airmatanya.

"Terima kasih Master, aku menyayangimu." Angel tersenyum manis.

Kalimat yang selalu Angel ucapkan pada Master Ahn, namun ia tidak pernah membalasnya.

 **"Sama-sama Angel dan aku tahu kau menyayangiku. Aku pergi dulu, jaga dirimu."**

Angel mengangguk paham. "Jaga dirimu juga dan sampaikan pada Mama, aku merindukannya."

 **"Akan ku sampaikan."** Dan Master Ahn pun hilang.

Angel membaringkan tubuhnya dan mengelus bandul kalungnya. "Aku akan menjagamu."

 **...**

Setelah memasuki kamarnya Chanyeol merenung. Dia amat penasaran dengan remaja berkulit putih susu itu. Remaja itu menyelamatkannya dan dia amnesia karena insiden itu.

"Aku harus memanggilnya apa? Dia amnesia, tidak ada satupun yang ia ingat dan pakaiannya terlihat mahal. Apa dia anak satu salah pengusaha sukses disini? Jika iya, pasti media sudah heboh mencarinya tapi ini baik-baik saja, malahan berita ku dan Jongin yang muncul." Chanyeol membuang nafas kasar. Kepala sakit memikirkan remaja itu.

"Apa aku bawah ke kantor polisi saja? Ah tidak-tidak, nanti aku bertemu paman Wu disana."

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh kemudian mengambil earphonenya dan mulai mendengar lagu. Memikirkan remaja putih susu itu nanti saja, sekarang kepalanya sakit karena terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang hinggap di otaknya.

 **.**

Angel bangun dari tidurnya ketika mendengar suara derasnya hujan diluar sana. Jam di meja nakasnya menunjukan pukul 05.45 AM.

Setengah menunggu selama lima menit, Angel bangun dan mengambil handuk lalu bersiap untuk mandi. Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian Angel berjalan keluar kamar menuju pantry.

Ia memakai pakaian yang ada di dalam lemari pakaian yang ada di kamar, di dalam sana terdapat pakaian dan dalaman, mungkin sengaja disiapkan oleh Chanyeol untuk dirinya atau itu pakaian-pakaian milik Chanyeol yang sudah tidak pas untuknya dan ia menaruhnya disana.

"Aku lapar." Keluhnya.

Kalau di Istana semua telah terhidang dengan sempurna tapi sekarang tidak. Ini bukan di Istana, ini Bumi. Ia harus mandiri disini, tidak boleh manja seperti di Istana dulu. Dan soal namanya apa dia harus memakai nama aslinya seperti di Istana atau nama baru?

Cklek

Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dan langsung disambut dengan wajah melamun Angel.

Chanyeol berdehem untuk mengembalikan Angel dari lamunannya. Angel pun tersadar dan langsung tersenyum malu.

"Tidak baik melamun di pagi hari." Kata Chanyeol.

"Maaf. Ah, selamat pagi Chanyeol."

"Selamat pagi Milky."

Karena kulit Angel yang putih bagaikan susu dan salju, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk memanggilnya **'Milky'**.

Angel memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Chanyeol bingung. "Siapa Milky?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja kau. Itu panggilanku untukmu, karena kau tidak mempunyai nama. Emh, kau pasti lapar. Tunggu ya aku akan masakan sesuatu untuk kita sarapan."

Angel menangguk senang. "Terima kasih Chanyeol."

"Sama-sama."

Chanyeol pun memasak nasi goreng dengan potongan bakso ikan, di temani Angel tentunya.

Setelah sarapan mereka memutuskan untuk bermain game. Keputusan Chanyeol lebih tepatnya. Chanyeol tidak sekolah hari ini, ia mendapat hukuman dari sekolahnya atas kasusnya kemarin.

"Chanyeol."

"Iya Milky."

"Bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Apa?"

"Ehm kenapa kau menerimaku tinggal disini?"

Chanyeol mempausekan gamenya, lalu menatap Sehun. "Sebelumnya aku minta maaf, karena aku kau amnesia. Jika aku tidak menerimamu tinggal disini, kau akan tinggal dimana nanti? Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu diluar sana, sangat berbahaya untukmu. Dan karena aku tinggal sendiri makanya aku mengajakmu tinggal disini, sudah setahun aku tinggal sendiri dan aku butuh teman sekarang."

Angel tersenyum. _'Ternyata Chanyeol memang baik.'_

"Terima kasih, kau sudah mau menerimaku disini."

Chanyeol menangguk dan tersenyum lebar, memamerkan deretan giginya yang rapi, putih dan bersih.

"Gigimu bagus." Puji Angel.

"Aku rajin merawatnya dari kecil sampai sekarang." Chanyeol terkekeh. Jarang-jarang ada yang memuji giginya, biasanya jika ia tersenyum lebar seperti tadi orang yang melihatnya pasti akan mengatainya dengan katanya yang sudah familiar di telinganya.

"Chanyeol, terima kasih juga untuk pakaiannya."

Chanyeol memperhatikan pakaian yang dipakai Angel dan tersenyum kecil. "Sama-sama, tidak usah sungkan. Pakaian-pakaian itu kiriman ibuku tapi ukurannya kecil jadi tidak pas untukku dan aku menaruhnya di lemari yang ada dalam kamarmu. Semuanya milikmu sekarang."

"Kau baik sekali, terima kasih ya." Angel langsung memeluk Chanyeol dan yang dipeluk terdiam sesaat sebelum membalas pelukan teman barunya itu.

"Kau jauh lebih baik dariku, karena sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Terima kasih Milky, terima kasih banyak." Chanyeol memeluknya gemas.

"Oh ya karena kau belum memiliki nama jadi aku mencarikanmu nama-nama yang bagus yg bisa kau pilih untuk menjadi namamu." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan tersebut dan mengutak-atik ponselnya. Angel menatapnya penuh minat. Ia akan mempunyai nama sebentar lagi.

"Nah! Ini dia, ayo silahkan kau pilih dan aku akan menilainya nanti." Chanyeol memberikan ponselnya kepada Angel.

Sementara Angel memilih nama, Chanyeol melanjutkan gamenya.

"Oh Se Hoon." Ejah Angel. Chanyeol menoleh. "Nama yang bagus, kau suka?"

"Sangat suka!"

Chanyeol menatap Angel lalu tersenyum. "Mulai sekarang namamu adalah Oh Se Hun. Sehun." Kedua tangan Chanyeol berada di bahu Angel.

Angel menyerngit. "Namaku Oh Se Hoon, Sehoon. Bukan Sehun." Kata Angel kemudian berkedip. _'Itu kan? Astaga! Itu kan... B-bagaimana ini?'_ Diam-diam Angel melirik kalungnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Aku lebih suka dengan Oh Se Hun daripada Oh Se Hoon. Jadi Oh SeHun saja ya?" Tanpa sadar Chanyeol mencondongkan badannya ke arah Angel dan itu sukses membuat wajah Angel memerah malu. Jarak mereka begitu dekat, jantungnya mendadak berdebar aneh.

"B-baiklah." Angel mengangguk pelan menyetujui permintaan Chanyeol.

"Nah, mulai sekarang namamu adalah Oh Sehun. Hi Sehun." Ucap Chanyeol bersemangat.

"H-hi Chanyeol. B-bisakah kau menjauh sedikit?"

Setelah sadar dengan posisinya dan Sehun, Chanyeol langsung menarik diri dan tersenyum malu. Pipinya dan Sehun bersemburat merah muda, dan jantung keduanya berdebar aneh, tidak seperti biasanya.

Setelah hening beberapa detik, Chanyeol berdehem membuat Sehun menoleh.

"Ayo berkenalan." Ajak Chanyeol dan langsung disetujui oleh Sehun.

Sehun mengulurkan tangannya, tak lupa senyum yang selalu menghias bibirnya. "Aku Oh Se Hun, kau bisa memanggilku Sehun. Ayo berteman."

Chanyeol menyambut uluran tangan Sehun, menjabatnya erat. "Aku Park Chan Yeol, kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol. Kita teman sekarang." Chanyeol tersenyum senang. Dan merekapun tertawa bersama.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continue**

 **hanhyewon357 | ohsanie** (sengaja dibuat gitu, soalnya Jongin cuma cameo) **| Arseh | | siensien | MinnieWW | sehunaprilia | HilmaExotics | exolweareone9400 | raikloss | BubbleLavender** (Jongin mati karna takdir. Beda dong) **| (iya bener kok) | chanhun's daughter | chuapExo31 | |** sinABAikhazuna11794 x 94kwon Rin **| Halona Jill |**

 **Hi, Hye in here.**

 **Ini adalah Fanfiction kolaborasi antara hanhyewon357 a.k.a Hye dan mikinionjy6113 a.k.a JY**

 **Aku mengganti kata 'Surga' dengan 'Istana'. Jadi jika kalian menemukan kata 'Istana' itu artinya 'Surga'. Dan sosok Angel itu adalah Sehun.**

 **Gimana chap 1nya? Bagus? Jelek? Standart?**

 **Ok silahkan tuangkan keluh kesah kalian di kolom review. Jangan sampe lupa ye?**

 **Bye... Sampe ketemu di chap 3.**

 **Selasa, 19 April 2016.**

 **12.23 AM**


	3. Chapter 02

**Tittle: 49 Days Mission**

 **Summary: 49 hari waktu sehun untuk melindungi Chanyeol dari godaan Baekhyun, mampukan Sehun menjalankan misinya**

 **Main Cast:**

 **Park Chanyeol**  
 **Oh Sehun**  
 **Ahn Jaehyun**  
 **Kris Wu**  
 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other Cast:**

 **SuLay (Sehun's Parent)**  
 **Victoria Song as Mrs. Park (Chanyeol's Mother)**  
 **Kim Kibum as Mr. Wu (Kris's Father)**  
 **Kim Heechul as Queen of Devil**

**Cameo:**

 **Do Kyungsoo**  
 **NCT U**

**Warning: boysLove , Chanhun , Uke Sehun.**  
 **TYPO EVERYWHERE**

**Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

**DILARANG KERAS MEMPLAGIAT FF INI, JIKA INGIN COPY BISA IZIN KE PENULIS**

**Oleh : Jy**

 **Ff ini terinspirasi dari Peran Kim Saeron di Hi School Love On dan Nam Gyuri di 49Days.**

 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**  
 **.**

 **CAST AKAN BERTAMBAH DAN BERKURANG DISETIAP CHAPTERNYA**

 **CHAPTER 02**

Sehun sedang berbaring malas Sambil menonton acara Music, Chanyeol sedang berbelanja bahan makanan, Chanyeol mengajak Sehun tadi, tapi karena Sehun tidak suka panas matahari jadi Sehun menolak ajakan itu dan memilih berbaring malas di ruang TV.

"Ah... NCT U", Sehun langsung mendudukkan dirinya dan memandang Antusias kearah televisi, "Taeil Hyung ", Pipi Sehun merona melihat sosok idolanya yang menyanyi dengan sangat baik, bahkan Sehun mengelusi layar datar televisi milik Chanyeol tersebut.

 _'seulpeumeul majuhal ttaemyeon hanbeon deo'_

Sehun melompat-lompat saat Idolanya menyanyikan bagiannya dengan nada tinggi.

"nae soneul jaba woneul geuryeo i mankeum nanwo gajin geojanha", Sehun menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya dan mengayunkan kedua tangannya keatas sambil ikut bernyanyi, "nae on maeumi ne gyeote ... ne kkumi nae gyeote...sandaneun geo gyeondineun geo..hamkkeramyeon jogeum deo haengbokhaejyeo...kkeuteopsi yeongyeoldwae dasi can't live without you...Yeheyyyy!", Sehun bersorak saat lagu berakhir, "Ah sudah habis", Sehun akan berbaring lagi, tapi niat itu musnah saat bel berbunyi dengan tidak sabaran, Sehun menghela nafas.

"Siapa yang berbuat berisik begitu? Awas saja jika itu Chanyeol", Sehun membuka pintu rumah Chanyeol, Sehun sudah bersiap untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar tapi yang terjadi justru mata bersinar itu mengerjap polos melihat seseorang yang belum pernah Ia lihat sebelumnya, Sosok tinggi dengan rambut pirang dan begitu banyak tindik ditelinganya.

"Nu..Nuguseyo?", Sehun sedikit takut melihat penampilan orang itu, sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sosok Chanyeol yang berpenampilan Rapi, sosok ini seperti berandalan saja, celana jeans hitam robek-robek, kaos oblong berwarna putih dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna cokelat sebagai luarannya. Si Berandal itu tak kunjung menjawab, Ia terlalu fokus pada sosok putih Sehun yang nampak begitu 'Woah', Jangan lupakan mulut menganga Berandal itu.

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya bingung dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah Si Berandal. Si Berandal tersentak dan Akhirnya tersenyum kikuk sambil menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah melihat Sehun yang mengerucutkan Bibir pinknya.

"Kris kenapa Kau berdiri disitu Sayang?", Seorang wanita cantik berusia sekitar pertengahan 40 tahun berambut hitam panjang, berjalan menghampiri Si Brandal dan Sehun yang masih saling berdiri ditengah pintu.

"Eomma, Apa Chanyeol pindah? Kurasa Kita salah rumah", Si Brandal berbicara dengan wanita itu, meninggalkan Sehun yang mengerjap bingung sambil mengerucutkan bibir.

"Hey! Sebenarnya Kalian ini siapa?!", Sehun berteriak keras membuat 2 sosok dihadapannya itu berjengit kaget.

.

.  
.

.

.  
..

...

Chanyeol menaruh beberapa belanjaan diatas Vespanya, Chanyeol tersenyum saat mengingat dirinya kini tak hanya tinggal sendiri, ada sosok milky skin yang tinggal bersamanya sejak kemarin sore.

"Chanyeol", Chanyeol menghentikan acara menata belanjaannya saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang, Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Pria bertubuh mungil dengan mata besar yang memanggilnya.

"Oh... Hai Kyungsoo", Chanyeol balik menyapa, tak lupa dengan Senyum Khasnya.

"Neo... Gwaenchana?", Sosok itu mendekati Chanyeol, membelai lembut pipi Chanyeol yang terdapat luka lebam disana, "maaf... karena Aku kau jadi begini, bahkan JongIn sampai meninggal karena pertengkaran yang disebabkan olehku".

"Ini sudah takdir Kyungsoo, JongIn memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk meninggal, meski bukan karena pertengkaran ini, pasti dengan cara lain", Chanyeol menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke pipi Chubby Kyungsoo, "Jadi... jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Arrachi?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum, Chanyeol ikut tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang menyadari situasi memilih memejamkan matanya.

Sosok bersinar nampak memandang tak suka pada Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo yang sedang berciuman, tangan itu terkepal erat. 

Takdir? Jika Tak ada Sosok malaikat yang menyelamatmu, Kau yang ditakdirkan untuk Mati Park Chanyeol.

.

. 

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Aku sama sekali tidak tahu jika Kau adalah Ibunya Chanyeol", Sehun tersenyum salah tingkah.

"Iya tidak apa-apa nak, terima kasih sudah menyelamatkan Uri Chanyeol dari maut ya", Nyonya Park mengusap pelan rambut Sehun, "namamu Sehun kan?"

"Iya, Chanyeol yang memberikan nama itu padaku", Sehun mengangguk semangat, membuat Nyonya Park tersenyum gemas.

"Aigoo, Neomu Kyeopta...", Nyonya Park mencubit pelan pipi kemerahan Sehun, membuat Sehun tersenyum manis. Ah... Sehun jadi rindu Mamanya.

"Kris... kenapa Kau diam saja dari tadi Sayang?", Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada si Berandal, Ah iya... Si Brandal itu dari tadi hanya diam saja. Bahkan Ia tak mengenalkan diri pada Sehun, "Kemarilah Sayang~", Nyonya Park menepuk sofa disampingnya, mengisyaratkan agar Bocah tinggi itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Sehun... ini Kris, dia adalah adik tiri Chanyeol", Nyonya Park mengusap pelan bahu si Berandal yang dipanggil Kris tersebut. Kris mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sehun, berniat berkenalan.

Sehun tersenyum Amat manis dan bersiap mengulurkan tangannya, tapi belum tangan putih itu menyentuh tangan Kris, tangan putih Sehun sudah mencengkeram kuat dadanya, entah kenapa dadanya terasa amat panas dan kalungnya bergetar pelan.

"Eunghh", lengkuh Sehun sambil mencengkeram dadanya, itu tentu saja membuat Nyonya Park dan Kris panik setengah mati.

Tak ada yang tahu, bahkan Sehun pun tak tau penyebabnya, yang mengetahui penyebab kesakitan Sehun hanya Sosok bersinar yang memandang Iba pada Sehun, Master Ahn.

 _'Pria yang kau lindungi, sekarang sedang dibisiki oleh Iblis, Angel'_

.

.

.  
.

"Eomma? Kris?", Chanyeol bingung ketika memasuki rumahnya sudah ada sosok Sang Ibu dan Adik tiri didalam rumah, lalu kemana Sehun?. "Kalian kenapa ada disini?".

Nyonya Park segera memeluk putra kandungnya tersebut, dan melihat beberapa luka lebam di wajah Chanyeol, "Bagaimana bisa kau terlibat perkelahian begini Sayang, Kau tau bagaimana paniknya Eomma saat mendengar dari Papamu jika Kau berkelahi dan teman yang kau ajak berkelahi terjatuh dari Atap dan meninggal dunia? Eomma sangat menghawatirkanmu Sayang", Nyonya Park mengusap pelan luka di pipi Putranya itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Eomma, lagi pula Paman Wu bilang Aku terbukti tidak bersalah, hanya Sekolah memberiku skorsing selama 3 hari"

Nyonya Park mengelus pelan rambut putranya , bersyukur karena putranya masih ada didunia ini.

"Hey Dobi!", Kris mendekati Chanyeol dan merangkul bahunya dengan sedikit keras, "Siapa Lelaki putih yang menyambut kedatangan kami tadi? Kekasihmu?"

"Apa urusannya dengan mu?", Chanyeol menghempaskan tangan Kris dengan keras, "jangan menyentuhku dengan tangan kotormu itu", Chanyeol menatap sinis kearah Kris.

"Cih sok suci sekali dirimu Tuan muda kecil Park?", Kris menepuk-nepuk bahu Chanyeol seolah-olah sedang membersihkan kotoran yang melekat di tubuh Chanyeol.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan menyentuhku Idiot", marah Chanyeol dan berlalu mencari keberadaan Sehunnya, eh ? Apa? Sehunnya?

"Cih apa-apaan telinga lebar itu, dia kira dia bersih, dasar kotoran Ayam"

Nyonya Park hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat bagaimana kedua putranya tak pernah akur. 

.

.

. 

"Ahn? Bagaimana keadaan Angel dibumi?", Sesosok wanita bercahaya bertanya pada sosok bercahaya lain yang sedang berdiri hormat dihadapannya.

"Angel sejauh ini baik-baik saja Ratu", Sosok yang adalah Master Ahn itu membungkuk pada Sang Ratu, "Saya akan terus mengawasi Angel"

"Aku harap Misi yang diberikan pada Angel akan berjalan dengan lancar", Sosok pria bersinar lain ikut menimbrung, Ia adalah Raja Para Malaikat.

"Saya harap juga begitu Raja, tapi tadi Manusia yang dilindungi Angel melakukan satu kesalahan kecil, kesalahan yang membuat Angel kehilangan Dua helai bulu sayapnya"

"Ini baru dua hari, dan masih ada 5 hari lagi untuk memulai misi agar Angel bisa kembali bersama kita, Aku harap Angel bisa mengerjakan Tugasnya dengan baik", Raja menghela nafas.

"Saya pastikan Angel akan berhasil menyelesaikan Misinya", Master tersenyum, "Saya masih ada beberapa Tugas, Ratu.. Raja.. Saya permisi", Master Ahn menunduk dalam dan menghilang entah kemana, meninggalkan Cahaya kecil yang musnah tertelan angin.

"Uri Angel pasti akan kembali pada kita Sayang", Ratu mengusap pelan lengan Raja.

"Aku hanya takut Angel akan sama seperti dia, yang tidak akan bisa kembali bersama kita lagi", Ratu memeluk Rajanya dengan erat. 

.

.

. 

Ini adalah tempat yang sangat Gelap, bahkan tak ada cahaya sama sekali ditempat ini, hanya ada sinar-sinar merah yang memancar dari mata para penghuni tempat itu.

Di sebuah rumah besar nan gelap -hanya ada cahaya dari api-api kecil disudut ruangan-, ada sesosok wanita cantik berjubah hitam dengan mata merah, didalam jubah itu ada gaun hitam pekat yang melekat ditubuh ramping dan putih sosok itu. Dihadapan sosok itu ada sosok lain, sosok lelaki muda yang memiliki wajah manis nan imut, menggunakan Jubah hitam yang sama dengan sosok sebelumnya dan didalam jubah itu ada setelan kemeja hitam pekat. Jangan terkecoh dengan wajah cantik dan Manis mereka, karena mereka adalah Iblis.

"Mommy... Aku mohon kabulkan permintaanku, Aku ingin menjadi seorang Manusia sama seperti Angel, akan lebih mudah merecoki tugas Angel jika Aku jadi manusia juga", Sosok lelaki manis nampak sedang memohon pada sosok wanita cantik, dengan wajah polos dengan mata merah yang bersinar imut.

"Kau kira mudah untuk menjadi manusia?", Sosok wanita cantik -yang dapat kita panggil sebagai Ratu Iblis saja- mengusap rambut sosok lelaki manis -kita panggil Devil- yang menyebul dibalik Jubah, "Dari pada Kau menjadi manusia, berpura-pura menjadi manusia akan lebih menyenangkan", senyum mengerikan muncul dari bibir tipis wanita itu, "Kau harus melenyapkan Angel, gagalkan segala rencananya, buat manusia yang dilindunginya menuruti apapun maumu".

"Berpura-pura? Apa Aku bisa hanya berpura-pura saja menjadi manusia Mommy?"

"Ya... terlalu beresiko untuk menjadi manusia, tapi Ada satu hal istimewa yang dimiliki Kaum iblis, yaitu Berpura-pura , menyamar lebih tepatnya, Para Iblis bisa menyamar menjadi apapun yang diinginkan", Ratu Iblis tersenyum miring, "dan tugas utama Kaum Iblis adalah menggoda manusia, Devil. Apapun yang terjadi Kau harus gagalkan Angel, lenyapkan dia melalui perantara manusia itu".

"Mommy tenang saja, serahkan semuanya padaku, manusia adalah perkara mudah untukku".

Kedua Iblis itu tertawa lepas, Tawa nyaring yang membuat siapapun merinding mendengarnya.

.

.

.

Sehun terbangun di kamar yang semalam ditempatinya, Dadanya terasa sakit. Tangan putihnya reflek memegang kalung sayap berwarna merahnya, ada dua sisi warna merah yang memudar.

"Tidak... ini tidak boleh terjadi", Sehun menangis tanpa suara, hanya Air mata yang mengalir dari mata bersinarnya, "Kenapa Kalung ini memudar? Apa yang telah terjadi?"

 _ **"Angel..."**_

"Ma..master Ahn... Apa yang terjadi, kalungku memudar hiks"

 _ **"Park Chanyeol, manusia yang kau lindungi melakukan sebuah dosa, Kau sebagai pelindungnya dicatat gagal melakukan tugas"**_

"Kenapa? Apa yang dilakukannya? Dia hanya berbelanja tadi"

 _ **"Kau sebagai pelindungnya harus mengikutinya kemanapun Ia pergi, Dia tanggung jawabmu sekarang Angel, kau sudah merubah takdirnya, jangan biarkan Dia melakukan kesalahan"**_

"Ini sangat Sulit Master Ahn, hiks melindungi Chanyeol kenapa terasa begitu sulit, Aku merindukan Mama dan Papa", Master Ahn mendekati Sehun, ingin menepuk bahu Sehun sebagai rasa pedulinya, tapi Dunia mereka kini berbeda, Ia tak akan bisa menyentuh Sehun dan bercanda dengan Sehun seperti dulu, 5 lebih 49 hari lagi... Apapun yang terjadi esok, Ahn berjanji dalam hati, Akan membantu Sehun.

"Hiks... Master Ahn, Aku merindukan Mama dan Papa.. hiks...hiks... Master Ahn..."

 _ **"Kau harus bertahan Angel, bahkan misimu belum resmi dimulai, jangan melakukan kesalahan lagi, Aku hanya bisa mengawasimu dari kejauhan, Kau harus bersikap mandiri dan menjadi lebih dewasa, jangan membuat Raja dan Ratu kecewa untuk kedua kalinya, dengan kesalahan yang Sama, Kau satu-satunya harapan mereka Angel, Kebahagiaan dan kedamaian Istana ada padamu Kini"**_

"Kecewa? Kesalahan yang Sama? Maksudmu apa Master?"

Master Ahn hanya memasang wajah datar Khas miliknya, dan menghilang, membuat Sehun berteriak panik, "Master Ahn jangan menghilang! Apa yang kau maksud kecewa dan kesalahan yang sama?! Master Ahn! Hiks... Master Ahn!" 

"Oh Sehun? Master Ahn? Nugu?", Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Sehun, membuat Sehun terdiam membatu.

.

.

.  
.

 **Tobe Continue...**

 **Hahaha -_- , Chapter ini saya publish ulang karena ada kesalahan lumayan fatal yang saya Lakukan T.T ada jumlah hari dan Sayap yang saya kurang pahami di chapter selanjutnya, itu terjadi karena otak saya rada lemot buat menyadari sesuatu dan mata saya yang sering melewatkan kata-kata yang saya baca kkkkk...**  
 **Semoga makin gak bingung ya sama daur ulang Chapter 2 ini kkkkk...**  
 **Jangan lupa review dan jangan bosan menanti lanjutan Fanfic ini ya ^^**  
 **Xiexie ^-^**

 **JY**


End file.
